


Наступила тьма

by IdiotCrusader



Category: Areal - S. Tarmashev
Genre: Found Family, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Faith, M/M, Post-Betrayal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: Вот тебе и справедливость.
Relationships: Рентген/Кварц
Kudos: 2





	Наступила тьма

**Author's Note:**

> [перепост на архив]
> 
> СПОЙЛЕРЫ, РЕБЯТА.  
> В первую очередь - к седьмой книге.

Вот тебе и девяносто семь на три процента.

Вот тебе и справедливость, Рентген. Хороша справедливость, ничего не скажешь. А ведь он почти верил, что все как-нибудь удастся, что чудо случится… Годы упорной работы, ювелирного труда, жизни тех, кто ради этого пошел на смерть или на что похуже - и много чего еще. Он все потерял так бездарно, просто потому, что настоящий враг всегда был совсем рядом, руку протяни - достанешь, а он все носился с собственными иллюзиями про врага внешнего, который далеко и во всем виноват.

Поговорка есть такая, хорошая: за что боролись, на то и…

Как можно прожить столько лет, увидеть так много - и остаться все тем же наивным идеалистом?

Видимо, можно, раз у него получилось. Себя не жаль, жаль только загубленного дела и людей, которые за ним стояли. Настоящие люди, не чета тем, кто сейчас готовит оправдание тандему, и трусам, которые из нор боятся носа показать. Что там об этом Тринадцатый говорил? Ах да, что действительно достойных представителей человечества совсем мало. Рентгену повезло иметь честь сражаться вместе с именно такими.

Если бы он мог перед ними извиниться за то, что проиграл, он бы это сделал.

И Кварца жаль. Тот так в него верил. Зря, выходит; Рентген всех подвел.

Дверь камеры открывается - и лицо контрразведчика принимает беспристрастное выражение.

* * *

_Они остаются наедине вечером того, первого дня; все расходятся по комнатам, и двое спецов - все, что осталось от оперативной группы спустя два года - остаются сидеть в тишине. В комнате Кварца теперь маловато места, но в Ареале всегда чувствуешь себя спокойнее, когда ты не один._

_Хотя какой уж тут Ареал. При чем он тут вообще…_

_\- Я был уверен, что ты не погиб, - негромко говорит Кварц, не зная, что делать с повисшей неловкостью, которую, кажется, чувствует только он._

_Ничего удивительного. Для него прошло два года. Для Рентгена - всего несколько часов._

_Но командир складывает руки так же беспокойно. Слегка улыбается:_

_\- Я знаю._

_\- Ты нас всех спас, когда позвонил. Но остался из наших все равно только я один._

_\- Я знаю, - тихо повторяет Рентген и наконец подсаживается к Кварцу; позволяет второму контрразведчику положить голову себе на плечо, произносит не совсем виновато, не совсем спокойно: - Мне жаль, что нас не было так долго._

_\- По крайней мере, ты вернулся, - замечает Кварц и расслабляется, расфокусированным взглядом скользя по расчерченным пометками схемам на стене._

_Завтра. Все начнется завтра. Рентген бы пообещал, что их игра кончится хорошо, что они победят, но он не по части невыполнимых обещаний, а Кварц прекрасно обходится без заведомо лживых утешений. Но сейчас, пока все на низком старте, но ничего на самом деле не совершено, у них есть целая ночь безопасности._

_Они потратят ее с умом._

_Семья Рентгена развалилась; Кварц ей так и не обзавелся. Они сами друг другу семья. Всем нужен кто-то, кто может понять тебя - кто не будет соревноваться с делом всей твоей жизни за внимание, кто не станет упрекать в том, в чем винить бессмысленно. Кто может потерять тебя точно так же, как и ты - его, и этот обоюдный страх как-то уравновешивает сам себя. Они воюют за одно и то же, они буквально и фигурально сражаются плечом к плечу._

_Вдвоем не так одиноко. На самом деле - совсем нет._

_Это лучшая семья, которую оба они могут иметь._

* * *

Кварц смотрит сюжет по ходящему рябью экрану, словно наблюдает за оглашением приговора. Он одновременно верит и не верит тому, что видит. С одной стороны, они заранее знали, что все может так закончиться, а с другой… "Почему так? - надрывается в его голове то, чему рациональные доводы - не доводы вовсе. - Как же так? Неужели так легко можно все потерять, все уничтожить? Неужели мы и наша вера и впрямь стоим так мало?"

И Кварц не знает, что ответить самому себе.

Не выключая телевизор, он ложится на постель, неловко подвернув руку, и даже не замечает этого, уставившись в случайную точку.

Он Рентгена из эпицентра ядерного взрыва дождался, верил в него, когда никто больше уже и не надеялся ни на что. Соглашались, конечно, но Кварц что, дурак - не видеть, как оно на самом деле обстояло… Два года ждал - и оказался прав.

Из Эпицентра дождался, а из страны, которой они верой и правдой служили годами, выходит, не дождется.

\- Нет больше Рентгена, - бесцветным тоном отвечает Водяному Кварц и замирает на постели, глядя в потолок. - И Тумана нет. Теперь наша очередь.

Если бы огромный шанс быть пойманным и погибнуть трогал его хоть немного больше, это не пугало бы так сильно. Но у Кварца нет сил даже додумать до конца хоть одну простую мысль; он запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза.

Всего этого не происходит.

Этого просто не может быть.

Их дело не может быть разрушено так просто. Рентген не может умереть после того, что уже пережил. Нет.

У них нет времени оплакивать поражение и тех, кого оно заберет с собой; им слишком дорог каждый миг, чтобы позволить себе эту слабость. Но сейчас из Сателлита все равно некуда идти, и ему нечем даже занять резко опустевшее сознание, нечем заглушить истерическую мантру - нет-нет-нет. Всего этого нет. Просто не верь, и этого не будет. И Кварцу остается только безразлично следить за тем, как слегка меняются тени на потолке. Воспоминания не закроют дыру в том месте, где было самое важное, не так ли?

Потом он возьмет себя в руки, попытается сделать что-то полезное для спасения ситуации, но сейчас контрразведчик не заметил бы и второй Дезинфекции.

Водяной обеспокоенно окликает его по имени немного позже, но Кварц даже не поворачивает к нему голову. У него мутный, больной взгляд.

* * *

_Рентген успевает перечислить все указания меньше чем за минуту, и он уверен, что его люди все поняли и выполнят слово в слово, если это вообще возможно. Туман уже жестом показывает, что время выходит, пора сворачивать сеанс связи. Контрразведчик прислушивается - Кварц на том конце линии что-то говорит товарищам._

_\- Кварц, - зовет командир; у него еще осталось несколько сэкономленных секунд._

_\- Я здесь, - немедленно отзывается контрразведчик._

_\- Береги себя, - просит Рентген и зачем-то добавляет: - Я вернусь._

_Фрагмент обрывает связь, и он уже не слышит ответа; устало, почти растерянно потирает переносицу, садясь рядом с понимающе кивнувшим Туманом. Его сочувствие не раздражает. Пожалуй, он и впрямь может понять. Туман пошел за Лавандой в самое сердце смертельно опасной аномальной зоны, а Рентгену удалось всего лишь сделать один звонок перед тем, как оставить Кварца в аду, в который сейчас превратился Ареал._

_Через несколько секунд Эпицентр пожирает вспышка ядерного огня._


End file.
